


Where It Counts

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed Sex, Body Hair, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Content, Shaving, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is embarrassed when she hasn’t shaved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where It Counts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of Tumblr user @faith-in-dean Franzi’s Writing Challenge. My prompt was “I won’t let you go.”

 

The last couple days was lethargy at its best for you.

While the guys were away you took full advantage of being a little lazy since you were all alone in the quiet bunker. You slept in every day until a reasonable time each morning. Nevertheless, you indulged in some quality DIY time, moaning out Sam’s name each time you reached your peak. When you did manage to get out of bed, usually by noon, you shuffled off to take a long, hot shower.

There was a small pleasure of not rushing through your beauty rituals while the guys were away. In fact, you decided to skip over some of your regular maintenance, like shaving. The rationale? Just so you could have more time to do more of nothing.

Even the outfits you wore around the bunker were chosen passively. You grabbed anything from the top of the clean laundry pile, which you promised Dean you’d take care of before they got back. Today’s outfit was a pair of black cotton panties and one of Sam’s plaid shirts, which draped over you like a mini dress just above your knees.

After you got dressed, you made your way to the library with a hot cup of coffee. You intended to finish translating some texts for the Men of Letters digital archives. It was a casual process that you enjoyed. Since the software did all the work, you were free to browse your favorite sites online.

You were in the middle of scrolling through online when you heard a noise at the main entrance. Sam didn’t text you so you knew it wasn’t the guys trying to enter the bunker. Cautious and quick, you scurried over behind the bookcase where you hid an emergency kit of weapons, complete with salt, holy water and a gun with Devil’s trap bullets. Crouching down and taking cover with the gun in your hand, all you could hear was your heart beating through your chest. It was soon drowned out by the familiar voices of the Sam and Dean bickering as they opened the door.

“What the hell! Did you forget how to use a fucking phone?” You shrieked at the brothers who gingerly walked down the stairs once they saw the gun in your hand.

“Whoa, whatever happened to _‘welcome home, I missed you guys so much?’_ ” Dean complained.

“You guys scared me,” you confessed in a smaller voice.

Dean shook his head dismissing you, “You’re getting soft, Y/N. If the sound of the bunker door opening is scaring you-”

“To be fair,” Sam interjected, looking in your direction, “I usually call or text, but I wanted to surprise you.”

Sam made his way over to you as you blushed in embarrassment.

“Sorry babe,” he leaned down to give you a brief kiss as he removed the gun from your hand, “help me unpack?”

You nodded as Sam held out his hand to you.

Sam led you to his room with a big grin on his face. After he closed the door Sam cornered you against the wall, placing his hands on either side of your head.

He trailed his eyes down on you, before asking you teasingly, “So, this is what you wear when I’m not home?”

You chuckled lightly, biting your lip as you met his teasing look. Sam was already aroused seeing you wearing his shirt. You thanked your passive choices that morning for working in your favor.

“I missed you,” you whispered.

“You have no idea how much I missed you,” he breathed. He leaned in to kiss you, soft, and sweet, brushing his fingers across your cheek like he was afraid to break you. He tasted like peppermint but with a small hint of beer, it was obvious that he tried to mask the flavor because Sam was always considerate of you.

It was only a couple days but you forgot how Sam’s kisses turned you on so much. You hummed into the kiss to let him know you wanted more. He complied as he reached around to lift you up from your thighs. Sam pinned you against the wall before deepening the kiss. The kiss turned hungry and passionate as his tongue explored your mouth. You steadied yourself, gripping his shoulder with one hand and with the other you carded your hand through his hair. Sam’s hold on you didn’t allow his hands to travel around your body so he caressed your leg with one hand. Trailing it down to your stubbled, hairy leg that you didn’t shave because you weren’t expecting him to arrive today.

Shit.

You froze in Sam’s embrace and immediately pulled away from him, placing your hands on Sam’s chest.

“Put me down, Sam” you spat nervously.

“What’s wrong?” Sam curiously searched your eyes as you avoided his gaze.

You cringed, your body becoming stiffer in his hold.

“Y/N, tell me what’s wrong,” he prodded with concern.

“I…I didn’t shave,” you admitted shyly.

Sam chuckled, not losing his grip on you, “I thought it was something serious.”

He leaned in to kiss you again, but you squirmed trying to escape the embarrassment, “ugh, but I’m all prickly and gross.”

Sam leaned back to study your cringing face with consideration. In reality, he glanced at you for only two seconds but it felt like eons.

“Hold on to me,” Sam huffed out his instructions as he carried you to the edge of his bed. He kneeled between your legs, so you’d both be at the same eye level. Taking one hand, he tipped up your chin so you’d look him in the eye.

“Listen to me Y/N, you don’t have to be self-conscious with me. You’re not gross, it’s just hair. Doesn’t change the fact that you’re beautiful.” He stated with such sincerity that you couldn’t help but be mesmerized by this gorgeous man.

Sam placed a hand on the top of your thigh. A small smirk on the side of his mouth appeared, “You know, Dean was right earlier.”

You frowned at his statement, not remembering what Dean said.

Sam saw the puzzled look on your face and proceeded to explain with a grin, “You know, that you are soft…”

Your brows stayed furrowed at his explanation, not completely grasping what he meant.

Still grinning, he dipped his head down to your neck. Sam traced his lips down to your collarbone, the sensation made you shiver and left a path of warm tingles.

“You’re soft where it counts,” he murmured onto your neck. His warm breath and revelation made you melt in an instant.

“Like here.”

You gasped when you felt his warm lips tenderly kiss the hollow between your neck and collarbone. He continued kissing up the side of your neck, with sporadic gentle nibbles that made your breath hitch and ache for more.

As you whimpered, Sam pulled away with hungry eyes. He proceeded to unbutton the oversized plaid shirt you donned. He didn’t need to do that, he could have easily slipped the shirt over your head, but he was unwrapping you like a gift that was meant to be treasured. After the last button was undone, Sam placed his hands on your bare shoulders and peeled away the shirt from your body before gently pushing you to fall on the bed.

Sam climbed on top of you, admiring your body before taking his large hands to gently cup your breasts.

“You’re soft here,” Sam said in a low voice as he massaged your breasts. He brushed over your nipples with his thumbs as you wriggled beneath him, feeling yourself getting wetter until your pert buds appeared.

“I take it back,” he teased, “I like it when this part isn’t soft.”

Sam leaned into circle his tongue around your pebbled nipples without actually touching them. His taunting left you panting, desire pooling within you.

“Sam… please,” you implored, breathily.

He granted you mercy, finally enveloping a nipple in his mouth and repeated the actions with the other. You closed your eyes, initially sighing in satisfaction but soon a rush of pleasure intensified as he suckled on your sensitive buds. You were lost in his ministrations, still aching for more but didn’t want to end the blissful sensations. But, Sam had other plans as he hooked his fingers through your panties and pulled away from you. You were in a daze but gasped in shock as he swiftly peeled off your panties, lifting your legs up in the air.

“Oh, but my favorite place where you are soft…” Sam trailed as he climbed down your body.

Self-consciousness and panic rushed through you thinking how you were not soft there. Your knees clenched together and your hands covered the apex of your thighs.

“Wait,” you winced. You thought Sam would be disgusted, especially if he got up close and personal with all the hair on the lower half of your body. You wanted to save yourself the embarrassment no matter how wet and horny you still were.

Sam looked up at you with those hypnotizing eyes.

In a calm tone, he stressed with a gentle smile, “It’s just hair Y/N. You think a bit of hair is going to stop me from wanting you?”

Your knees relaxed slightly and Sam took the opportunity to gently coaxed them apart. He took your hands and placed them palms down on each thigh as if you were opening yourself up for him. As he held down your hands, you realized this was the most vulnerable you’ve been with him and it made you nervous.

“Don’t be shy about your body. You’re so fucking sexy,” he murmured as you felt the heat of his breath on your swollen clit.

You trembled in a mix of nervousness and excitement as he gazed at your pussy.

“Trust me, Y/N. I’ve already made up my mind. **I won’t let you go** until I’ve given you a good tongue lashing. You need to know that you are soft and beautiful regardless of the hair you have on your body.”

Sam was deliberate with his mouth as he widened his tongue and licked long broad stripes up your already soaking slit. Each lick made you hum but not quiver.

Even with Sam’s talented tongue, worry still filled your mind making you feel stiff, not being able to give yourself into the pleasure that you wanted. You decided to be more vocal to distract your tense mind and help you let go of your inhibitions.

Soon enough, Sam buried his face further into you as he gently weaved his tongue between your folds as if he were exploring your body for the first time. You squealed in delight when you felt his tongue brush over your clit for a second.

As the volume of your moans increased, Sam quickly picked up on what worked for you. He used the tip of his tongue to move around your clit in a zigzag motion with a constant pressure. You tried to writhe beneath him but since your thighs were pinned down by yourself and Sam, it was futile. However, your pleasure and intensity increased ten-fold since you couldn’t move.

“F-fuck… Sam…how?” You mewled in broken words as you gasped, staring down at him in awe, feeling yourself on the cusp of your orgasm.

He didn’t respond with words, instead, he let go of your hands, instead wrapping his hands underneath your ass and angled you up to him. He covered your clit with his puckered mouth. It was when your eyes met that he began a gentle pulsating suction on your clit like he was giving you constant kisses without breaking away. It was unlike anything he’s done before, the sensation finally tipping you over.

“Oh fuck!” you cried out. You reached for Sam’s head, threading your hands through his hair and tugged until he gave a low groan that vibrated through you.

“Sam!” you exploded, feeling your limbs get weak as waves of pleasure kept crashing into you. Your back arched and you gasped for air as Sam continued lick you slowly and gently along your folds.

You don’t know how long you lay on the bed as you steadied your breathing. But when you opened your eyes you realized that Sam was laying next to you.

You reached over, kissing him sweetly then with a newfound confidence, you straddled his hips feeling his massive bulge. As you winked at him, you simpered, “I may be soft Sam, but you’re still hard.”


End file.
